Red like Blood
by SpeedyNaomi
Summary: This story is currently paused. And the reason it is paused it is because I am apparently an Grade-A in Procrastination.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**READ RAPEY LEMON'S "BLOOD ROSE" FIRST! IT IS MOST LIKELY X1000 TIMES BETTER THAN MINE AT THE MOMENT!****And with that, we begin.**

* * *

She was chasing him. He wasn't getting away. Running with her eyes wide open, grinning maniacally as she was baring her jagged teeth, which were as sharp as knives. Moonlight, the only thing lighting his way in the dense forest. The crumpling of leaves, getting closer to him. He could almost feel her about to cut his neck. A light glistened in front of him. Feeling a slight hope, he sprinted with all his effort towards where that light was. He ran through the clearing in the trees, stopping suddenly, the woman behind him caught up and stood behind him.  
"Now you're mine~" She whispered.

He fell to his knees, tears on his face. _Why?_ He thought. _I saw a light!_ Upon hearing something mechanical unfold behind him, his eyes widened, turning around he saw a giant scythe. The metal, reflecting a bright light off it into his right eye. The woman tilted it slightly and a patch of dry grass lit up next to him. He looked down despairingly, _It was her… She made the light._

She grinned again, her eyes just as wide open as last time. She slowly stumbled towards him, placing her scythe's blade on his hand, slowly thrusting down and stabbing his hand causing blood to pour out slowly. Screaming in pain, he got up and tried to run. It was futile, she was too close with that huge scythe in her arms. His legs suddenly felt nothing, a sudden sharp pain came up his torso as he tumbled to the ground. His legs gone, he couldn't run no more. Her scythe. It was as big as her, _How is she holding that? _Stabbing the scythe in the ground, trapping the young man inbetween the blade, the ground and the handle, she had a look of pleasure on her face as she crouched down, her face blushing as she touched her cheek with her right hand.

"Don't worry~" She cooed. "I'll make good use of you…" She said, her eyes widening and her teeth baring, thrust herself, biting down into his arm, leaving the young man screaming in pain, in the middle of an empty field. Slurping up the warm blood of the young man, she stood up and brought out a smaller knife from strap around her black blouse. She played with the knife over the hands of the man. Crying, the man looked into the sky, refusing to accept it anymore. _This is a dream, _he thought. _I'll wake up tomorrow and go to work with my friends. _She smiled and bit into his neck, rubbing her face on his as she did so.. Gurgling sounds came from the man as he tried to scream but couldn't , because of the blood filling his throat. He looked at his attacker closely this time, it was a female, he gathered that, _Crimson hair and Silver eyes… How fitting for a person like this… _Eyes slowly drooping closed, he was about wake up he told himself. She lifted away, and went to his ear whispering,

"_Ruby says goodnight to you." _


	2. Chapter 2: A Beauty

**The reason Author said to read Rapey's 'Blood Rose' on the first chapter is because said Author took inspiration from that fanfiction, it wanted to share it. The Author, plunging back into a pile of paper to find the computer.**

* * *

"Wake up!" A voice murmured.  
_Wha? _Eyes opening slowly like a tortoise, Weiss came into frame.  
"RUBY! Get up you dolt!" Weiss yelled, clenching her teeth with anger. "You're taking longer than usual, did you go out for a _lovely_ night stroll? Get up!"

"I have cookies~" Came a voice from the kitchen.  
Ruby bolted upright and launched herself into the kitchen to see Yang holding three cookies.  
"Morning, Sis."  
Throwing a hand forward to grab a cookie, she clenched her hand to see the cookies weren't there anymore. "If you want them, you'd better get dressed!" Yang said with a cheeky smile, holding the cookies above her head.  
"Hpfm." Ruby groaned. "Fine."  
"You should stop teasing her. Although it _does_ get her out of bed, rather quickly." Blake commented, putting her book down after bookmarking the page, leaving the room.  
"Blake!" Ruby complained at the cat-girl.

Tightening her black blouse, she sensed something coming her way, baring her teeth, she caught it in her mouth. A cookie. She smiled gleefully as she bit in to the chocolate chip cookie. Another cookie, headed for the door, course intercepted by Ruby as she leapt into the air to grab it.  
"Cute~" Yang cooed from the kitchen, throwing the last cookie, towards Ruby, like a Frisbee to a dog, which she caught with a swift bump as her backside hit the floor. After having devoured the cookies, she jumped up licking her lips and wiping her face for any excess crumbs. "Okay, lessons" Ruby whined, realizing it was Professor Port's class.

* * *

"And that was back in my day" Prof Port droned on to his class. Ruby head down on the desk, lying thinking about who to go for next. Tilting her head up to see, Prof Port wasn't looking, she looked out of the window to see someone walking down the path just outside the entrance to Beacon, in the residential district. _Ooo~_ She thought, drooling slightly. _Look at her legs, so soft... I could do wi-  
"_Au!" Ruby covered her head, bringing it to the desk to rest it. Weiss had whacked her head with a pencil. "Pay attention Ruby!" She angrily whispered. _I need to remember her for when class is over_, thought Ruby, grinning, eyes looking out the window whilst staying face down so the others couldn't see her huge grin.

*RING* _The bell! _Ruby jolted upright with a beaming huge smile. "Alright class, off you go." Prof Port loudly said, gesturing towards the door with a hand. Ruby had launched herself out of her chair, skipping towards the door. Going through the door, looking right then left, stopping suddenly. Her eyes staying the same, mouth drooling a little as she saw a beautiful girl. A beautiful girl with long brown, flowing hair, green eyes and a smooth face. Wearing a dress that stopped just below her knees wearing black stockings, headed to her next class. Waking up out of her trance, Ruby very quickly wiped away the drool, before cautiously looking around to make sure no-one on saw what she had just done. _Never mind that women outside_, she turned left, grinning. _She'll do~_

"Ruby~" Yang whispered in her ear after jumping on her from seemingly nowhere, causing a small yelp from Ruby as she quivered from the jump and thinking Yang saw her grinning at the brown-haired beauty ahead. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Ruby turned to return the hug.  
"Why the surprise hug, Yang?"  
"You were staring into nothingness with a grin, I had to bring you back." She smiled.  
"Speaking of which..." She started grinning. "Did you see a boy you'd like or something?"  
"Wha-!?" Ruby looked up, shocked and blushing furiously.  
Throwing her arms away, Ruby began walking.  
"Where you going?" Her sister questioned.  
"Toilet." Ruby answered, rather blandly, skipping further down the corridor. Yang turned and padded away. "I wanted to know who she saw" She grinned whilst walking away.

Coming up to a corner, Ruby looked behind to check Yang wasn't there and stopped before the corner, dipping down. Prowling around, she looked for the beautiful girl she saw earlier. As she neared a classroom, she barely peaked her eyes above the window in the door.

_No-one of interest._

* * *

**I've reached a sort of dead end, somewhat, whilst writing the third chapter, so I'll try to get the third and fourth chapter out before the weekend. Her's to hoping my mind doesn't screw me over! (Listening to AOT's ost seems to help me with writing.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Found

**A bit of sexual stuff at the end... I'm not good at that so I might try to ignore that part of this story.**

* * *

After searching almost all classrooms, Ruby was ready to quit. Looking down the corridor sadly, she jumped as the beautiful girl was right in front of her. "Excuse me?" She questioned Ruby, looking worried. "Are you ok? You seem sad about something."  
"Huh? Oh! No, nothing's wrong!" Ruby blurted out, blushing as she did.  
"Oh… Ok, goodbye then." The girl said, going to walk past Ruby, before she was grabbed by Ruby.  
"Um, could you possibly meet me at the back of the building in the rose garden?" Ruby said blushing even further.  
At seeing Ruby blush after what she had said, the brown haired girl blushing slightly. "A-a-Ah, y-yes, I-I can." She stuttered, barely managing to get the sentence out.  
Ruby's face lit up with joy. _Yes! She bought it. _"Ok, bye!" Ruby beamed at the green-eyed beauty, happily skipping off in no particular direction.

Lying on her bed, Ruby peered over to see what the other's were doing. Blake was led on her bed reading her _Ninjas of Love _book as always, Weiss focusing hard on some homework and Yang knocked out in her bed in a deep sleep. Sliding into the kitchen to look for an excuse to leave the room, Ruby noticed there were no cookies. "There are no cookies left!" Ruby whined whilst not letting a slither of her joy slip out after locating an excuse.  
"Oh, what a shame!" Weiss mockingly said, still face down in her homework. "Go get some, I don't care."  
"You can just go get some." Blake stated, gesturing to the door without changing her gaze, still intently reading her book.  
"Ok then." Ruby smiled as she charged out the door.  
"It's just some cookies… Why does she need to charge out like that?" Weiss questioned, looking at the door slightly annoyed.  
"'Cause cookies are nice possibly?" Blake answered.

* * *

Ruby dashed outside, round the back of the buildings to the garden. Upon seeing the green-eyed girl, she almost tripped as she lost some footing for not paying attention. Slowing down, but still running, "Sorry if I made you wait!" Ruby yelled, stopping at the bench the girl was on, panting for breath.  
"No not at all!" Her hand waving as if to swipe away any worries that come into the situation.  
"Now, um… Why did you ask me to come out here?"  
"Oh yeah!" Ruby jerked back up "Follow me." Ruby smiled as she skipped off to the edge of the garden, into the dense forest. "I found something out here and I wanted to give it to you…" Ruby blushed, causing the other girl to blush slightly in turn. Ruby blushing for slightly _different_ reasons to the other's reason. "It's near this t-." Ruby started as she tripped over an over-grown root, face planting the floor. "Ow…" Glancing up, a gaping hole, about 10 meters in diameter, in front of her, as she lead on the ground. "Oh. That was close." She muttered, crawling backwards away from the gap. Jumping back up, she looked around as she couldn't find the green-eyed girl. _Damn it, where did she go?_ Looking around with a furious expression, a voice echoed throughout the forest. "...lp…" _Mmm? "_…Help…!" Inspecting the hole, she saw where the girl was. At the bottom of the hole.  
"How'd you get down there?" Ruby called out, hiding her grin behind the edge of the hole.

"You suddenly fell and I tripped on you! Have you got anything to help me out?"  
"I have an idea." Ruby murmured as she pulled out her folded up scythe and began unfolding it. The mechanical clicks like music to her ears, as she dropped her scythe down into the hole.  
"Careful not to cut yourself~" Ruby couldn't help but coo. The girl frowned in response to Ruby's coo. Slowly lowering her hand onto to the scythe, the scythe jerked up catching her hand and leaving a big gash on her palm as she fell down, clenching her hand, screaming, trying to stop blood from flowing out. Glancing up, the moon in clear sight straight above the hole, filling the outside view. Ruby wasn't there. The girl looked worried, _Where did she go with that scythe and so quickly? _A few rose petals glided down, landing on the floor to the side. Suddenly her whole body violently jerked right, a sharp pain in her thigh. A crack was heard as her shoulder blade collided with the muddy wall, sliding down to the dusty dirt floor. Clenching her teeth, she glanced left to see a short figure, bearing a red cloak, a huge scythe on her back, angled towards the girl. Under the dim moonlight, she could see the figure was grinning with wide-open silver eyes that stared through the night at the girl and was blushing intensely. Seeing the scythe begin it's dive, she tried to move as it plunged towards her, stabbing into her forearm, wailing in this newfound agony. Trying to move her arm, she found she couldn't as the scythe had passed through her limb and embedded itself in the dirt wall, effectively trapping her. Her assailant lowered into a crouch above her.  
"Oh no~. You've had an accident~ Allow me to help you…" She offered, picking up the girl's free arm, positioning her victim's index finger in her mouth as she bit down. Shrieks of fear and agony took place in the forest as blood spurted on to the wall and into the attacker's mouth.  
"Why are you doing this?" The green-eyed girl managed to blurt out in between her wails. Swallowing the chunk of flesh that she had just bitten of, Ruby began.  
"What do you mean? You looked tasty from earlier, so I asked you to come out here, and now you're mine~. It was actually lucky on my part too because I didn't plan for this hole to be here." Ruby had explained, as she bit into another finger.

* * *

"So you had planned on killing me from the start?" She whimpered, trying to hold back the pain.  
"Not just killing you…" Ruby trailed off as her free hand slid down the girl's tense stomach, moving the cloth called a dress, out of the way.  
"H-Hey, stop it. Don't touch me th-!" The girl gasped and protested as Ruby's hand neared her entrance.  
The girl kicked her legs about wildly, as a last effort to stop her. Starting to blush as moans of ecstasy and pain leave her mouth, she couldn't help but let her legs down as she lost all feeling of strength as she was being pleasured. Ruby leaned down to the girl's face as she stuffed her lips into her victim's. Ruby's tongue rubbing the other, she watched as the girl in front of her spasm-ed, leaking a puddle of bodily fluid into the already present crimson puddle below them. Pulling away and wiping off the saliva that was connecting her tongue and the others lips. Ruby realized that she had also fainted from loss of breath.  
"Aw, you let out too soon. I thought you would've lasted longer than this." Ruby disappointingly moaned. Decided it didn't matter anymore as she dived into her neck without warning. Letting her thorny set of teeth dig into the throat of the beauty that now had crimson-red hair instead of brown, her dress soaked in blood and other bodily fluids. The green eyes of the girl were exposed when Ruby moved her eyelids out of the way, watching as they paled from green to a death pale colour. Removing her scythe from her forearm and folding it up she put it back onto the strap on her blouse, letting her aura flare wildly as she felt pleasure from consuming parts of the now certainly-dead girl in front of her. Finishing the last bit of meal and slurping up the last puddle of blood, she stood up wiping her face before quietly muttering,  
"Thank you for the meal."


	4. Chapter 4: Investigation

**_Sorry for being really late with this chapter! I hit an imaginary wall that destroyed my creativity (I lied, I'm just not that creative and had a hard time thinking about what to make happen next. A lot of barriers in my head that just destroy my creativity.) There's a lemon a lot further in that I just thought about to fill in space. I'm really sorry to anyone expecting me to be a good story writer. (I wish I could use faces to make this seem less serious...) But! To make up I will make a bigger chapter!  
_**

**EDIT: I wrote another fanfiction of RWBY for my english exam =p I think I did really well on that exam! I could make another short story just for that. It'll be a oneshot thing, I want to share it cause it was fun for me =p (Obviously it'll be slightly different to the exam one. Also the question I answered was to make a story with the name "Revenge!").  
**

* * *

_Everyone is probably asleep now, so I can probably get in._

Climbing out of the opening, she darted her vision around to look for any witnesses. After tensing up from a noise coming from a bush behind, she turned around readying her scythe. In the darkness of the forest at night, two glowing red eyes appear, eying up Ruby with a growl coming from the bush as several pairs of razor-sharp teeth held in a snout came into the light. _Obviously a beast of Grimm. I don't know what I was expecting for._ The Beowolf charged out launching it's claws towards the arm holding the scythe. Taking a small leap back, she swept her scythe up in a singular motion, slicing off the Beowolf's hand. Ruby watched as the Beowolf backed away howling as a hand landed next to her. Casually staring at the Beowolf as it turned and dashed away, she folded up her scythe back into it's compact form tightening it back to her blouse.

Running back towards the garden, she made sure to look around before charging back around to the front, and walked in to Beacon.

* * *

Tip-toeing down the hallway to their dorm, across the red carpet floor, she started to feel tired. Arriving at her dorm door, she knocked very lightly. Nothing. The door creaked open slowly as she peeked her head in. Seeing them asleep, she jumped in, turned and closed the door as quietly as possible, leaving a little thud as it fully closed. Placing her scythe on her bed, she quickly but quietly dashed to get her pajamas. Getting low to avoid detection, she crawled towards her bed and Weiss' bed. Going to climb up, she stopped, and stared at Weiss. Leaning towards Weiss she reached out and poked her left nipple. Weiss squirmed a little in her bed making a noise, face slightly blushing. Holding back a giggle, Ruby poked it again watching as Weiss squirmed again. _Well, she must have sensitive breasts, guess that makes up for their smallness._ She slightly smiled at the joke she made about Weiss' breasts.  
Deciding to finally get some sleep, she climbed up into her own bed, and began to doze off.

"Blake!" Yang whispered. "Blake get up and look at this!" Nudging Blake awake as she pointed towards Weiss' bed. Blake awoke and peered over her shoulder towards the other side of the room. Her eyes widened as she sat up quickly. Her expression changed back to normal as she grinned and got out of her bed and walked over trying to contain her squeals of excitement so she didn't embarrass herself in front of Yang, who would surely never shut up about it. Leaning over the bed, Ruby was in Weiss' bed hugging Weiss tightly. Poking at Weiss' cheek, she lent down to her ear. "Weiss~ Wake uuuuuup~" Drawing out the last word for effect. Opening her eyes slightly to adjust to the light, Weiss looked up "Huh? What do you want?" She questioned, covering her face with a hand to stop some light whilst she blinked as her eyes adapted to the light. Noticing Yang's grin, Blake's finger pointing behind and the tight feeling around her chest, she turned around to face what was holding her chest.

Suddenly her vision was filled with Ruby's peaceful sleeping face. Ruby's breath tickled Weiss' lips. Weiss' face became redder than Ruby's cloak, and her expression becoming overwhelmed with shock, she launched herself out of her bed screaming. Weiss' scream caused Ruby to jolt awake with a scared expression.  
"What!? What's happening!?" She yelled jumping up readying into a fighting stance, hitting her head on her bed above her, falling back down clasping her head. Yang had burst into laughter after holding it in for so long as she rolled around on the floor holding her stomach. Sitting up and looking around confused, Ruby thought she was closer to the floor than usual when she woke up. Glancing around the room, Blake was smiling, Yang still laughing and on the floor was Weiss sitting on her backside leaning back onto her arms with a embarrassed expression with her face intensely blushing. And there was a bed above her. _I'm in my bed, right?  
_"...I'm not in my bed, am I..." She trailed off looking at Blake, to which Blake smiled and nodded that she wasn't. "You were hugging her." Blake added as her smile grew wider. In response to Blake's smile getting wider, Yang's laugh grew stronger, Ruby blushed and Weiss' blush grew even redder as she stared at Ruby.

"G-g-g-g..." Weiss stuttering furiously, reached out towards Myrtenaster.

"Oh no." Yang whispered, standing up.

"G-Get out of MY BED!" Weiss jumped up yelling, switching Myrtenaster to red dust.

"Blake." Yang called as she ran out of the room, Blake following closely, slamming the door behind them.

"W-Weiss! Please, we can talk about this!" Ruby tried.

Weiss' expression becoming progressively more angry, she readied her arm.  
"I said... GET OUT!"  
Ruby quickly grabbed Crescent Rose to block the dust shot. Shortly after unfolding Crescent Rose, an explosion happened, smoke rising from the now shattered window.

"If any of my books are damaged I swear..." Blake quietly seethed.  
"Don't swear, it's rude." Weiss blurted out, blushing and staring at the ceiling.  
Ruby on the ground with stream of smoke leaving her head.

* * *

Yang was casually scrolling on her tablet reading the news in her bed.  
"That murderer is still around. The one that rapes them as he kills them." Yang shuddered in her clothes slightly, obviously feeling discomfort.  
"Really? What do people find good about doing stuff like that?" Blake asked no-one in particular looking disgusted.  
"Hey, the police are coming into Beacon." Ruby commented staring out the window towards the entrance.  
"Probably to investigate to make sure Beacon is safe." Blake added.  
"I feel like this is gonna be annoying. I'm gonna go into the forest to check for grimm." Ruby sighed, grabbing her scythe. "Bye."

Jumping down the stairs to add more excitement to her walk, Ruby sighed with each leap she took. Walking outside and around the back of Beacon, she strolled into the forest, unfolding her scythe ready. _They're just walking in now. Glad I left, dealing with them would've been annoying. _The entire academy suddenly become dark and covered in shadow as Ruby felt a droplet hit her nose. _Great. _Throwing the hood over her head, she continued into the now wet forest. Hearing a growl a short way into the forest, she readied her scythe. As a Beowolf charged towards her, she side-stepped it, watching it fall over as it's arm continued past her and it tried to turn at the same time. The scythe blade dived towards it's head, decapitating it. The blood from the Beowolf being drowned out from the rain.  
_This is probably going to get boring. Fast._

* * *

Still drudging on, she came across a hole that led into a hill and slightly smiled. She had been hoping a Death Stalker or a King Taijitu would come out. Watching intently into the cave, a faint golden glow came from the darkest depth of the cave. Smiling, she charged in. Stopping in front of a large shadowed creature, she watched as it's great red eyes opened and it scuttled towards her. Leading it back out of the cave so she could see, as she turned around, a giant golden stinger in sudden clear sight, clipped a hair as she quickly jerked sideways to dodge. _That was a bit **too** close. _Jumping up to dodge a giant pincer as it swung towards her, she shot to propel her scythe into the Death Stalker's eye. Stabbing one eye and jumping away instantaneously, she continued watching as it wriggled it's head under it's armoured back, seemingly trying to numb the pain. Giving up and focusing on Ruby again, it launched it's golden stinger towards her, she lightly jumped left out of the way, only to get caught by surprise suddenly flying the opposite direction, slamming into a soaked tree and cracking a few ribs and her pelvis. _Sneaky Stalker... _She stood up, wiping away a bit of blood from her lip. Limping slightly from her cracked bones, launched herself forward, wincing slightly at the pain of her pelvis, and slammed her scythe into the Grimm's other eye, blinding it, before propelling herself up into the rain and then straight back down into the armoured back of the grimm. Originally intending for it to use it's stinger so she could dodge and it would kill itself, it seemed to know to not do that, to Ruby's disappointment. Sighing as she held onto the scrambling Grimm, she grabbed the stinger, holding onto the tail. Shortening her scythe to make it easier, she continuously sliced at the stinger until it fell off. Falling down with a loud thud, she realized she was suddenly plummeting towards the ground. Jumping up slightly, she watched as the Death Stalker's legs twitched as it could no longer support it's own weight. Seeing the glowing stinger in it's head, she thought she should just carry on, and so she did.

All the Grimm of the area seemed to be avoiding her, at least it seemed like it. Perhaps they knew to not approach her after watching Ruby casually decimate any Grimm that came near her. Or any Grimm that _she _came near. Getting increasingly more bored, she started to randomly slice trees. Then something popped into her head, _Weiss was blushing when I was in her bed, wasn't she? Wonder if she l-loves me? _Blushing slightly, Ruby continued. _I wonder... How does love feel? Do you feel love towards someone after you've done... a certain thing with them? _Ruby blushed a bit further. Noticing a fox in the distance, she sneaked up on it and stabbed the scythe into it's leg. Watching as it wailed, she cut off one of it's paws with the spare knife she carries, hidden underneath her scythe when it's folded up and on her back. She continued to stand there, as it howled and it's muscles convulsed from the pain. Taking her scythe out of the fox's leg, she folded it up as the fox tried to escape, limping and bleeding profusely. Grabbing the fox by it's neck and holding it up by her head, she took the knife again and cut off it's tail. The fox squealed as it kicked it's legs rapidly to try and shake free from Ruby's grasp. Taking the knife she progressively cut off each limb of the fox until it bleed out. Dropping the fox on the soaked forest floor, she decided it was time for her to head back.

* * *

Appearing near the main entrance, Ruby noticed there was a police officer stationed there. The officer was a male bear faunas, standing huge in a tight blue shirt that had a badge on the breast pocket of the shirt. Strapped to his shoulder was a walkie-talkie. He wore a belt with a golden buckle that held up some black trousers. On his belt, a gun was bound.  
Having an idea, she tried to nonchalantly walk into Beacon, but to no avail, as she approached the officer stopped her.  
"Who are you?" The faunas questioned, not changing his stern expression.  
"I go to school here." Ruby asserted.

"And your proof?"

"Ask Professor Ozpin."

"And leave the entrance unguarded? Nice try." The guard chuckled.

"Use your walkie-talkie..." Ruby pointed towards the device perched on his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm okay."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"Nope."  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

The officer sighed, and continued to stand there.  
Grinning slightly, she then said, "Pretty please with _me _ on top?" Upon hearing that, the officer raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean, with _you _on top?" The only difference in his expression being that his eyebrow is now raised.  
"Oh, you know..." Ruby trailed off as she rested her head on his chest. His heart beat didn't seem to be changing. Having another idea, she thought of something to force herself to blush, before looking up with pleading eyes. His expression changed, _Finally! He was taking ages... _She looked back down and pulled her arms in. Resting her body on him, she noticed that he had moved one of his feet back. Moving her hands down, she undid his belt buckle. _And there goes the gun~ What was that move that Ren did on the Taijitu? Wonder if I could do that on his chin and knock him out? _Taking her left hand, she began to reach down through his trousers. Looking up, she noticed he was stood there looking ahead, looking slightly uncomfortable. Stopping her hand just above where she assumed his junk was, she readied her other hand and flared some aura into it and thrust her palm into the faunas' neck. Suddenly his weight was crushing her all of a sudden as she shrugged him off of her. _Well, that worked. _Pulling him off to the side building, she hid him behind a vent in an opening.

Strolling back into their dorm, Yang had jumped from nowhere as she usually does and crushed Ruby in a hug.  
"Hnnnh." Ruby squealed a little as she was being crushed.  
"Why were you gone so long!?"  
"What? I told you I went out to kill some Grimm." Ruby blandly said, looking slightly annoyed.  
Yang sighed. "Ok, but don't take so long next time!"

* * *

Seeing Weiss lying on her bed, Ruby walked over and led down next to her.  
"Weiss?"  
"WhaAT?" Weiss' voice raised and she blushed when she turned to find Ruby in her bed again.  
"What's love like?"  
"A-A-A-Ah. Well, i-i-i-i-i-. Y-You dolt." Weiss could feel her heart rate increase. Getting lost in her moment she pulled Ruby forwards and perched her lips.  
Yang loudly coughed, reminded Weiss of their presence as she smiled.  
Weiss waking up from her moment, threw Ruby out of her bed before turning away whilst blushing.  
Ruby sighed, _Damn it Yang. _Getting bored again, Ruby goes to check on Team JNPR. Jumping from the floor and skipping to the door, she went to knock on there door but noticed it was ajar.

Walking into the room, Ren was sat on his bed looking slightly annoyed as Nora was hugging him. Jaune seemed to be led on the floor resting his head on his bed looking at the ceiling, whilst Pyrrha as staring at Jaune drooling slightly.  
"Hey Jaune!"  
"Huh? Oh, hey Ruby!" Jaune called waving his hand.  
"Hey Jaune... Turn around" Ruby smirked.  
Hearing what Ruby said, Pyrrha wiped away her drool and stared at Ruby trying to hold a blank expression, but she couldn't stop her blush.  
"HEY RUBY!" Nora yelled as Ren covered his ears, leaning away from the loud source of sound.  
"Hiya Nora." Ruby giggled "I see that it's going fine for you?" She added, smiling.  
"Heh, yep!" Nora smiled back at Ruby.  
Looking back over to Jaune, she had an idea.  
"Hey Jaune, I have something to say about Pyrrha."  
"Hmm?"  
"You know that sh- MMMPF!" Ruby got a mouth full of hand as she was being thrust back out of the room by Pyrrha.  
Standing on the other side of the door, she heard Jaune questioning Pyrrha, asking her why she did that. Shortly after him asking that question, it sounded like he sighed and said "I wanted to know what she was going to say..."

Nora seemed to be enjoying her time with Ren. I wonder...

* * *

**GUYS, GUYS! I grew some lemons! They kinda small though. I'll show one of 'em to you all in the next chapter! ^-^**

**("You all" being the five people that read this story...)**


	5. Apologetic Update

**I am extremely sorry, but I've changed my mind with writing this story. I've realized I'm writing quite a lot of sexual related things... And I kind off want to offset that, so I'll be making a story that doesn't include lemons but it has slight hints at what has happened. The story features a character based off me and Rooster Teeth. It is currently on hold as I am actually in need of the layout of the Rooster Teeth building. (Speaking of, if anyone who reads this happens to know the layout, it would be nice.)**

**But still, I'm really sorry to anyone who had favourited this story or followed it in a hope for more. Sorry that this has to be the chapter update that you get... It was nice writing this whilst I was in the mood for writing it. (I think the reason I've stopped with this is because there's not a lot of fanfics like Rapey's, so I couldn't really get inspiration from anything... Hmm...)**

**Again, thank you for all those (five people) who supported me through these ... basically three chapters. Don't even know why I bothered... Who knows! Maybe I'll pick this up at a much later date! (Typical phrase from a procrastinator there...)**


End file.
